


Culture Clash

by FireOpal (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: This is part of the 12-month short story Prompt, this one was Men and Women.





	Culture Clash

Cayrd relaxed in the Laotian sun in the little beach alcove he’d discovered while exploring the area around his and Frias’ newly built home. He was still in the process of deciding how he was going to fix the place up to make it the perfect nude beach retreat for his sun-loving hubby. For now, he was just content to lounge on a towel and let the sun heat his skin to a nice deep tan while he dozed.

Voices snapped him from his nap, he turned with a lazy yawn to see who was coming into his space. He was going to need to put up a security parameter if he wanted to romp naked with Frias here.   
“I can’t tell most of them apart!” Cayrd could see two individuals were talking. “The men here wear almost the same thing as the women.”

“They all have the same hairstyles,” The second figure said. Cayrd focused on the two, seeing they were of the calico skinned En'dothek species. He wrinkled his nose, as a culture, they seemed to be overly concerned with who fit into which gender category. Cayrd chalked it up to them being so concerned with bloodlines.

He figured their stay on Laot was probably a bit jarring, as Laotions didn’t seem to care about it at all. Why they chose to vacation here was anyone’s guess. Probably someone's joke.

“How do they know who to breed with?” The first was going on and Cayrd rolled his eyes.

They kept talking and Cayrd had enough. He stood up pointing at them.

“Get off mah property!” He hollered, waving a fist over his head. The two jumped when they saw him, bearded, naked, and raving. They ran back the way they came, and Cayrd laid back down to finish his nap.


End file.
